Senpai?
by Eaglenoimoto
Summary: Die Entüllungsgeschichte über Maya und Ritsuko ^_- Nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern beschließt Maya Ibuki, in die Fußstapfen ihres Vaters zu treten und bei NERV zu arbeiten...


Hi Leute!  
  
Tja, was soll ich sagen... das hier ist mein erster Versuch, eine NGE- Fanfiction zu schreiben. Dieses erste Kapitel ist eigentlich schon vor Monaten fertig geworden, aber irgendwie hatte ich nie den Mut, es zu veröffentlichen bzw. nicht wirklich Ahnung, wie die Story weiter gehen soll... eine grobe Richtung habe ich schon, aber ich weiß net, wie ich die Story vorantreiben soll.  
  
Nur soviel sei gesagt: Ich mochte Maya schon immer (vor allem vom Grill ^_- Achnee, warum müssen alle mich mit Antiwitzen NERVen?)und wollte unbedingt etwas über die "Beziehung" zwischen ihr und Ritsuko schreiben. Also wird's, wenn auch im weiteren Sinne, Shojo Ai...wie immer also ^^;;  
  
Wie auch immer, entscheidet selbst, was ihr davon haltet und mailt mir eure Meinung an skygoddess@gmx.net  
  
Mata Ne,  
  
Yukio  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Senpai?  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
" Was? Noch so ein Balg? Wir sind doch kein Kindergarten!" " Aber wir müssen uns um sie kümmern. Ibuki-san war immerhin ein wichtiger Mann von Katsuragis Forschungstruppe. Außerdem ist sie schon 15!"  
  
" Ich musste ja meine Zeit mit Ibuki-san verbringen. Aber ich mochte ihn nie. Das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Also ist es mir auch egal, was mit seiner Tochter ist."  
  
Kozou Fuyutsuki schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich, Ikari kümmerte sich ja nicht mal um sein eigenes Kind, warum sollte ihn dieses junge Mädchen dann interessieren? Dabei war diese Maya wirklich eine interessante Person. Zwar versuchte sie immer, sich allen anzupassen, aber das gelang ihr nicht immer- was auch der Grund war, dass ihre Mutter sich jetzt, 4 Jahre nach dem Tod ihres Mannes umgebracht hatte. 4 Jahre lang hatten beide versucht, normal weiter zu leben, ohne zu fragen, warum der Familienvater gestorben war; hatten versucht, sich so wenig wie möglich von anderen Familien zu unterscheiden.  
  
Währenddessen saß Maya auf dem Flur vor der Tür, auf der in Großbuchstaben " Ikari Gendo, Direktor" stand. Sie zupfte nervös am Kragen ihrer Bluse.  
  
Warum, verdammt nochmal, warum hab ich es nicht mehr ausgehalten? Ich bin daran Schuld, dass meine Mutter... Nein, Maya spürte, dass sie nicht der einzige Grund war, das ihre Mutter sich aufgehängt hatte. Bei diesem Gedanken schossen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Seitdem ihr Vater gestorben war, hatte sie versucht, stärker und erwachsener zu sein als sie war. Und irgendwann hatte sich dieser Druck, den sie sich selbst auferlegt hatte, entladen und sie war von zu Hause abgehauen. Wollte endlich wieder ein Teenager wie andere sein. Darüber hatte sie ihre Mutter, deren einziger halt sie gewesen war, vergessen. " Hey du, wartest du auf jemanden?" " Ich...äh..."  
  
Maya sah auf. Vor ihr stand ein Mädchen, nein, fast eine junge Frau, mit blondem Haar und lächelte sie an. Sie spürte, wie sie errötete. Fast lächerlich, aber sie war den Kontakt zu anderen nicht mehr gewöhnt, hatte ja nie Zeit gehabt, sich Freunde zu suchen.  
  
" Was denn, du musst nicht verlegen sein! Ich arbeite hier nicht...na ja, noch nicht.  
Ritsuko Akagi, und du?"  
  
Ritsuko hätte ihr gar nicht sagen müssen, dass sie nicht hier arbeitetet- alle, die hier arbeiteten, waren komisch. Sie verbeugte sich leicht und sah der anderen in die Augen Diese blauen Augen, die waren freundlich, waren MENSCHLICH. Da fiel ihr ein, dass sie nach ihrem Namen gefragt worden war. " Maya Ibuki. Schön, hier einen normalen Men---" Sie stockte. Sollte sie einer Fremden hier einfach so ihre Gedanken anvertrauen? Nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter war dieser Fuyutsuki aufgetaucht und hatte sich ihrer angenommen. Auch wenn sie ihn mochte, sie wagte es nicht, sich ihm anzuvertrauen. Er steckte auch mit diesem komischen Ikari-Typen unter einer Decke. Gerade jetzt sprachen die beiden Männer über sie, entschieden über ihre Zukunft.  
  
" Du kannst ruhig sagen, was du denkst. Aber lass dir eines sagen: es ist ganz normal. Man muss ein bisschen gestört sein, um hier zu arbeiten."  
  
Beide lachten, bis Maya fragte: " Und, meinst du, ich bin gestört genug, um hier arbeiten zu können?" " Du willst hier arbeiten?"  
  
" Ja, warum nicht?"  
  
Warum nicht? Hatte sie eine andere Wahl? Immerhin war sie durch die Aufnahmeprüfung der Oberschule gerasselt- nicht, dass sie sie nicht schaffen konnte. Sie wollte nicht. Hatte gespürt, dass es nicht ihr Schicksal war, einen normalen Beruf zu ergreifen. Und außerdem wollte sie die Antworten auf so viele Fragen bekommen, die ihr nur NERV beantworten konnte- warum ihr Vater wirklich gestorben war, woran er überhaupt gearbeitet hatte. Ihre Mutter hatte nie darüber gesprochen. Obwohl, wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, worüber hatte sie überhaupt je mit ihrer Mutter gesprochen?  
  
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Fuyutsuki winkte sie herein. Maya sah Ritsuko an, die ihr zuzwinkerte und sich dann zum Gehen wendete. " Na dann,viel Glück, Kleine!"  
  
Verdattert stand sie auf und zog ihren Rock, der hochgerutscht war, weil sie die Beine übereinander geschlagen hatte, ein Stück herunter, so dass er ihrer Knie bedeckte.  
  
Schüchtern verbeugte sie sich vor dem anderen Mädchen " Bis dann...", und ging ins Büro des Direktors. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------- " Ibuki Maya?"  
  
Was, das war alles? Kein Gruß? Dieser Mann mit den kalten Augen bat mich nur um die Bestätigung meines Namens? Nun, was konnte ich auch anderes tun als höflich zu sein, schließlich würde dieser Kerl über meine Zukunft entscheiden. Ich wusste nichts über diese Organisation, für die mein Vater gearbeitet hatte, außer, dass er einen tödlichen Arbeitsunfall gehabt hatte.  
  
" Ja, ich bin Maya. Schön, sie kennen zu lernen!" Oh Gott, immer, wenn ich das hörte, wie ich wieder heuchelte, freundlich zu sein. Ein Wunder, dass ich mich noch im Spiegel ansehen konnte, so sehr wie ich andere belog. Und langsam begann ich, selbst zu glauben, was ich erzählte! Wahrscheinlich war das die beste Lösung- einfach untertauchen und-  
  
" Maya?" Fuyutsuki versetzte mir einen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen. Ich sah wieder Ikari-san an.  
  
Er war also der Chef meines Vaters gewesen? Ich wünschte mir, ich könnte mich doch etwas mehr an mein früheres Leben erinnern, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich schon alles viel zu sehr verdrängt.  
  
Ich hatte verdrängt, dass ich einmal so etwas wie eine glückliche Kindheit und Freunde hatte. Das ich nicht immer jeden Satz auf die Goldwaage legen musste, weil davon meine Zukunft abhängig sein könnte. Und dass ich meinen Vater gehabt hatte, dem ich alles anvertrauen konnte.  
  
Aber ich war 15. Mit 15 ist man kein Kind mehr, auch wenn ich gerne eines geblieben wäre. Ich wollte einfach die Augen vor der Realität verschließen, einfach weglaufen und Mama und Papa alles regeln lassen...  
  
" Ich habe gehört, dass Sie sich für Computer interessieren?" Unsicher blickte ich Fuyutsuki von der Seite an. Er lächelte und nickte mir leicht zu.  
  
" Ja, das stimmt." Wieder eine Schweigepause, in der der Direktor die Hände vor dem Mund ineinander verschränkte und mich mit einem seltsamen, abschätzenden Blick ansah. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er mich mit seinen Blicken ausziehen wollen, als würde er in mein Innerstes sehen. Erst später erfuhr ich, dass er zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits alles über mich wusste, weil Fuyutsuki ihm von mir erzählt hatte und die beiden zusammen meine Personalakte erstellt hatten. Also waren sie von Anfang an davon ausgegangen, dass ich NERV beitreten würde.  
  
" Nun, dann werden Sie mit Akagi Ritsuko zusammen arbeiten. Sie studiert zwar noch, aber sie wird sich ihrer annehmen und Sie in das Computersystem von NERV einführen."  
  
Die Art, wie er mich siezte, war keine, mit der er mir Respekt zollen wollte. Und es war auch kein Zeichen dafür, dass ich erwachsen war. Er siezte mich auf eine herablassende, ja beinahe ironische Weise! - einen Moment- ich schämte mich dafür, nicht richtig zugehört zu haben. " Ritsuko?"  
  
Er hob eine Augenbraue. " Ja, die Tochter von Dr. Akagi. Nehmen sie den Job?"  
  
Ich unterschrieb den Vertrag, der mich auf Lebenszeit zu NERVs Sklaven machen sollte. Damals dachte ich, es ist eine tolle Organisation, und ich konnte gutes Geld verdienen. Und musste an meine ehemaligen Freunde denken, die jetzt in der Schule saßen. Wahrscheinlich wäre es besser gewesen, auch ich hätte den Oberschulabschluss gemacht, wäre dann Sekretärin geworden und hätte spätestens Mitte Zwanzig geheiratet und Kinder bekommen. Aber anscheinend hatte das Schicksal etwas anderes mit mir vor.  
  
Als wir das Büro des Direktors verließen, fühlte ich mich missbraucht. Missbraucht von der Welt, von meiner Mutter und von den Freunden, die mich im Stich gelassen hatten, als ich sie am meisten gebraucht hätte- und vor allem von Gendo Ikari.  
  
Darüber konnte mich auch die coole ID-Card mit meinem Foto, die mir Zutritt zu meinem neuen Arbeitsplatz verschaffen konnte, nicht hinweg trösten. Anschließend brachte Fuyutsuki mich zu einem kleinen Appartement. Ein Schlaf- und Badezimmer sowie ein Wohnzimmer mit eingebauter Kochecke waren auf knappen 40 m2 untergebracht.  
  
Und doch war es meine erste eigene Wohnung, auf die ich unglaublich stolz war. Fuyutsuki half mir, meine Siebensachen in die Wohnung, die im 8. Stock eines Hochhauses lag, zu schleppen. Die schlichten Möbel hatte NERV schon bereit gestellt.  
  
Gegen 20 Uhr ging Fuyutsuki und versprach mir, mich am nächsten Morgen um halb acht zur Arbeit abzuholen. Nachdem ich alles eingeräumt hatte, fiel ich um halb eins todmüde ins Bett, konnte jedoch vor Übermüdung lange nicht einschlafen und lag wach, bis ich mich irgendwann an meinen Laptop setzte.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.--.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.Papa, ich bin jetzt schon ein großes Mädchen! Ich habe heute eine eigene Wohnung bekommen. Sie ist nicht sehr groß, aber es reicht. In der Küche stand ein Strauß mit gemischten Blumen auf dem Tisch. Von wem sie wohl sind?  
  
Von meinem Schlafzimmerfenster kann ich auf die schlafende Stadt mit ihren Lichtern blicken- es ist wunderschön. Noch schöner wäre es, wenn ich es dir zeigen könnte... Ab morgen habe ich einen Job. Ich arbeite für NERV, ich werde irgendwann einmal in deine Fußstapfen treten! Der Direktor, Ikari, ist zwar ein komischer Kauz, aber ich glaube, es gibt überhaupt keine umgänglichen Bosse- um so weit an die Spitze zu kommen, muss man wohl sehr gewitzt sein. So seltsam und angsteinflößend Gendo ist, um so netter ist Ritsuko-san, eine Studentin, bei der ich demnächst lernen werde, wie man mit Computern umgeht. Sie hat ein unglaublich schönes Lächeln und tiefblaue Augen. Ich freue mich auf die Arbeit mit ihr. Ich wünsche mir, dass du stolz auf mich bist. Deine Maya  
  
***************************************************************** Ende Kapitel I 


End file.
